


hearts like ours

by hydrae (missingsun)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingsun/pseuds/hydrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>giftart done for the twrarepairexchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearts like ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ileliberte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> i've never posted on ao3 before, so this was a new and magical experience (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> I KIND OF TRIPPED ALL OVER MYSELF AND FAILED AT FILLING ANY OF THE PROMPTS but i'll take any excuse to draw the OT3 tbh, especially comforting each other. title from Hearts Like Ours by The Naked and Famous because it's literally all i think of while i'm drawing them.
> 
> flowers shown btw are primarily: phlox, meaning "our hearts (and/or souls) united," meadow saffron which means "my best days have gone," and there's some flax thrown around in there for fate.
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT??? aaaaaaa


End file.
